Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt
is a 2015 ONA created by Sunrise based on the manga of the same name. The first season was released between December 25, 2015 and April 8, 2016. The second season was released between March 24, 2017 and July 14, 2017. The series was initially available digitally via an Electronic Sell Through service, where users will be able to download the episodes after purchase. A compilation film of the first season, titled Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky, was released in 2016. A compilation movie of the second season, Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower, was released in 2017. Synopsis Season 1 During the One Year War of U.C. 0079, the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon engage in a fierce battle at the "Thunderbolt Sector", a shoal zone in the former Colony Side 4 "Moore". After successfully infiltrating Zeon's sniper field, ace Federation pilot and jazz enthusiast Io Fleming is given control of the latest Gundam prototype. Season 2 Eight months after the end of the One Year War, the Federation is embroiled in post-war turmoil. A new faction has emerged: the South Seas Alliance, who has come into possession of the Psycho Zaku. In a mission to secure or destroy it, Ensign Io has been selected to pilot the latest Federation prototype: the Atlas Gundam. Meanwhile, remnants of the Principality of Zeon continue their fight for independence. Daryl Lorenz, the former pilot of the Psycho Zaku, has gone to Earth to join the Zeon remnants, where he has been tasked with obtaining information on the Psycho Zaku. In the three-sided struggle, the new battlefield is the Australian continent, still scarred from the war. Episodes Characters Earth Federation Forces/Moore Brotherhood/Spartan *Io Fleming *Claudia Peer *Cornelius KaKa *Graham *Bianca Carlyle *Vincent Pike *Monica Humphrey *Josh *Meg Reem *Alicia *Sonia *Creed *Barclay Principality of Zeon/Living Dead Division/Zeon Remnants *Daryl Lorenz *Sean Mitadera *Hoover Aisla *Karla Mitchum *Fisher Ness *J.J. Sexton *Denver Roach *Keith Myers *Burroughs *Layton *Billy Hickam *Sabastian Morse *Phillip Kaufman *Bull *Petro Garcia South Seas Alliance *Levan Fuu *Chow Ming *Claudia Peer *J.J. Sexton Mechanic Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) *RX-78AL Atlas Gundam *RB-79 Ball (Thunderbolt Ver.) *RB-79［M］ Ball Marine Type *RGM-79 GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) *RGM-79［M］ GM Marine Type *RGM-79C［G］ GM Ground Type-C *RGM-79/GH Gundam Head *RX-79［GS］ Gundam Ground Type S *RX-75 Guntank (Thunderbolt Ver.) *RX-77 Guncannon (Thunderbolt Ver.) *RX-77AQ Guncannon Aqua *RGC-80 GM Cannon (Thunderbolt Ver.) Vehicles and Support Units *''Beehive'' *Medea *''Spartan'' *Corvette Booster Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MA-05 Bigro *MAM-07 Grublo (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MS-05 Zaku I (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MS-06 Zaku II (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09R Rick Dom (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MS-14A Gelgoog (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MSM-03 Gogg (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MSM-04 Acguy (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MSM-07 Z'Gok (Thunderbolt Ver.) *MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II *MSN-02 Zeong Vehicles and Support Units *Big Gun *Chivvay-class *Musai-class *''Dried Fish'' *Mad Angler-class *Gattle *DFA-03 Dopp *Luggun South Seas Alliance Mobile Weapons *MS-07B Gouf (Thunderbolt Ver.) *SRf-06 Dahle Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai YS Gallery gundam thunderbolt ona 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Key Visual gundam thunderbolt ona 2 poster.jpg|Episode 2 Key Visual gundam thunderbolt ona 3 poster.jpg|Episode 3 Key Visual gundam thunderbolt ona 4 HQ poster.jpg|Episode 4 Key Visual Gundam thunderbolt ona 5 HQ poster.jpg|Episode 5 Key Visual Gundam thunderbolt ona 6 HQ poster.jpg|Episode 6 Key Visual Gundam thunderbolt ona 7 HQ poster.jpg|Episode 7 Key Visual Gundam thunderbolt ona 8 HQ poster.jpg|Episode 8 Key Visual Mobile.Suit.Gundam.Thunderbolt.full.2085295.jpg |Newtype magazine spread Videos 【スペリオール】 「機動戦士ガンダム サンダーボルト」新章突入記念スペシャルムービー 『機動戦士ガンダム サンダーボルト』 第２話PV See also *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt (Manga) References External links *Official Website